The Intelligence Stealer
by eeyop1428
Summary: Wheeljack has invented a machine that can change one's intelligence, turning it from high to low. The plan was to affect Megatron with it - but Optimus also gets hit. Time is ticking for a solution while the factions must deal with their childish leaders.


**Author's Notes:** This story is the result of story game hosted by _Trapped in Reality_ where a number of writers contribute to each other's stories and pass them around till the original author receives their story back. Below is a list of the contributors in the order of writing. Since there was not enough writers to come up with a full, complete story (plus with the time limit of 10 minutes for writing) this story had to be passed round twice to flesh it out. As you will see, some paragraphs will have different styles of writing, and may seem inconsistent in content and flow, but in respect of the contributors I have left their writing as they are; so any punctuation, spelling mistakes etc may be seen. If anyone would like to join in the story game, check out _Trapped in Reality_'s forum and say you want to join. Keep in mind that the game will only have Transformers related stories because it's less confusing that way.

Enjoy reading!

**Co-authors:**** Taipan Kiryu, Starfire201, DitzyMusicLover, Trapped in Reality**

* * *

**The Intelligence Stealer**

"I... your leader?" asked Prime slowly, pointing at himself.

"Yes. We've been through that before, Optimus," Prowl said.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot."

Prowl sighed. Optimus tilted his head like a puppy, and then took to surveying the walls and objects in his office quarters. How he came to acquire such a blank, child-like state was an accident. Days ago, Wheeljack had created a device to use against the Decepticons: the Intelligence Stealer. It sounded ludicrous to the other Autobots; they'd questioned how intelligence could be 'stolen'. Wheeljack had tried to explain in simple terms (at least as simply as he could) that it didn't 'steal' intelligence, it reduced it; although he had never tested it before putting it to use. And they could use it on Megatron and subdue his leadership, leaving the Decepticons without a competent leader and so without military guidance. It'd only take a distraction to occupy Megatron for a chance to use the device on him. It was simple and daring. Everyone agreed on the plan.

In the subsequent battle, the device was set and ready. Optimus was in close combat with Megatron, and Wheeljack positioned to fire an intelligence-reducing beam straight at the silver 'con. Prime had seen the signal to withdraw from the beam's path and quickly backed off, and pushed Megatron away. But Megatron unexpectedly grabbed Prime's arm. The beam hit them both.

Optimus was now simplified; his intelligence circuits downed because of the unprecedented action. From Optimus's lack of vocabulary, he could have been mistaken for Grimlock's brother, if he had a brother with the same body format, and if Optimus were rebuilt into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. That, or a Triceratops like Slag.

"Prime, you must try to remember," Prowl said with firm pronunciation and emphasis. "We're on planet Earth, and we're in a war with the Decepticons. They're trying to steal energy from the planet and we have to stop them. Do you understand?"

Optimus blinked a few times and tilted his head again. "Huh... I like my room."

"Guh." Prowl hung his head a little. If it was this difficult to talk to Prime on a logical level, he wondered how the Decepticons were faring with _their_ now greatly unintelligent leader.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soundwave was never judgmental, not when the figure at the other side of his optic visor was his Supreme Commander. He accepted Megatron's orders and leadership as logic itself. Power, charisma, personality… Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons for reasons that far surpassed the potency of his fusion cannon.

But seeing the mighty Megatron giggling whilst staring at the huge monitor of the computer of the Command Centre was a very, _very _disturbing scene to bear. But that wasn't the most bizarre part of the nightmare. What was challenging Soundwave's coldness was that the giant screen was displaying a terrestrial broadcast that targeted human sparklings and stunned adults: The Teletubbies.

"Lord Megatron, please proceed to the Repair Bay. Measures need to be taken in order to restore your cerebro-shells."

Megatron laughed with explicit innocence before responding. "What? Oh, sure Soundwave… Don't you think Laa-Laa is cute?"

"Lord Megatron, priorities need to be established. Your current activity: not recommended."

Megatron sat on his throne and burst in laughter. "This is so funny! Why haven't we discovered this before? It's marvellous!"

Soundwave tilted his head. The magnitude of the failure on Megatron's processor was more than clear, but still he refused to accept what was happening. A screechy voice coming from behind only made matters worse.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Megatron watching his favourite show... How touching."

Soundwave turned around and faced Starscream, who was leaning on the threshold of the door with a smirk and a can of energon goodies in his hand.

"State your intentions, Starscream," Soundwave intoned.

"Isn't it obvious? As Second in Command, it's my duty to assume the Decepticons' leadership in this moment of crisis. Even you have to accept that Megatron is not qualified to lead anymore."

Without waiting for an answer, Starscream walked toward Megatron, spinning the can of energon goodies on his finger like an expert basketball player.

"Now… who wants to play with uncle Starscream?"

Soundwave shook his head. It was a battle he wasn't going to win, so he applied his mental patterns in the logical direction.

Moments before Megatron and Optimus Prime were hit by the mysterious beam Soundwave had intercepted a communication between Wheeljack and Prowl. He now knew that the device that had attacked Megatron was something called the Intelligence Stealer.

One question surfaced: Where had Megatron's intelligence gone?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So Wheeljack," began Ratchet in a deceptively calm voice, "You mean to tell me that when you created this 'Intelligence Stealer', you 'forgot' to come up with a way to _**REVERSE**_ the effects?"

"Well…" said Wheeljack sheepishly. "We didn't think Megatron would pull Optimus into the path of the shot…" A wrench clanged against his face.

"**YOU SLAGGING IDIOT! **How could you not have thought of even that possible contingency and created a way to reverse the effects should something go wrong?"

"But Ratchet, there was no way we could have known this would happen," Wheeljack pleaded.

"Tell that to Optimus," Ratchet sighed, forcing himself to calm down. "I'm sorry, 'Jack. I'm not angry at you; it's just the situation…"

"I'm doing my best to figure out how to get the device to reverse it now. Maybe with just a few adjustments…"

"Please allow me to be of some assistance, I have assembled many weapons in my time and I would be glad to help with fixing the Intelligence Stealer."

Ratchet and Wheeljack just stared at the speaker. Ratchet's jaw dropped, and he was sure that if it weren't for the facemask, Wheeljack would have held a similar expression. As it was, his fins were blinking off the charts.

The speaker was Grimlock, and he was talking more civilized and intelligently than he had before.

Grimlock just looked at them.

"I am more than willing to offer my help. Do you not wish it?"

Ratchet and Wheeljack exchanged a look. Prowl was not going to believe this one.

"Grimlock, get on the berth, please?" Ratchet asked.

Confused, Grimlock asked, "Why? Is something the matter?"

"I just want to run an experiment, and it might help with the Intelligence Stealer."

Grimlock complied, trusting his creators. Once he was comfortable, Ratchet hooked up his CPU to the berth scanner and ran a deep level scan. What he found astounded him.

"It seems," he told both Grimlock and Wheeljack, "That the weapon transferred the intelligence of one of the leaders to you. Your knowledge of making weapons aren't your own, but rather someone else's, I just don't know which." Both Autobots were shocked. "There's more. The intelligence, though detached, is slowly integrated. If we don't find a way to reverse it, then both Megatron and Optimus will be stuck that way forever."

Grimlock snorted, "If it should come to that, I will gladly lead the Autobots."

Wheeljack just stared. "If it's all the same, I prefer Optimus over your barbaric ways." Grimlock glared back, and Wheeljack quickly looked away. "First, we'll need to track down Optimus—"

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal a large bouncing ball followed by a squealing Optimus Prime. Supreme leaders don't squeal.

Ratchet caught the ball under his foot, and Optimus crawled to his location. "Mission complete," he said. "Let's get started."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hook and Soundwave perused the data collected from the tests as Megatron ran around the med bay, chasing Starscream's beam of light.

Hook broke the relative silence. "It doesn't look reversible. Starscream stop that or so help me…"

Starscream snarled. "Is that any way to talk to your supreme leader? Besides, I don't see any need to reverse this."

Soundwave replied coldly, "Of course you wouldn't."

The "Supreme Leader" frowned before aiming the light on Soundwave. Megatron immediately tackled the blue mech in an attempt to capture the light. When Megatron was on top of Soundwave Starscream directed the light to Soundwave's face in order for Megatron to try grabbing at it there. Starscream did this on the areas where he wanted Soundwave to be hit; Megatron's frantic following made him shake with laughter.

Starscream bent over and placed a hand on his chest in a fit. "I've never – I've never laughed so hard before, ha-ha!" He straightened a little and wiped his optic with a finger, still exhibiting chuckling hiccups. "Oh, this has got to be too good to be true. The mighty Megatron turned into a sparkling, and under my command. I must be in stasis, dreaming."

The light was now aimed at the ceiling and Megatron got off of Soundwave and began stretching his arms up and jumping on tip-toes. The sight caused Starscream to laugh again.

"I. Want light," said Megatron, straining. There was a snort and the light vanished. Megatron pouted.

"Here. Have some energon goodies to occupy you," said Starscream. He extended a can toward Megatron, which Megatron took and began eating.

Starscream's mouth twitched in attempt to restrain his giggles, which made snorting sounds come out instead. He left Megatron to eat and went to Hook to see the results of the tests. He made a satisfied sound after reading it. "I see no problem," he said with a grin, handing the pad back.

"Of course, _you_ wouldn't," said Hook. "Even though you have taken over the title of Supreme Commander it is only temporary. Megatron is still here and we will find a way to return his normal self to him no matter what. So enjoy your rule while it lasts."

"That I will do, Hook," said Starscream with an amused look. "That I will do. But you're wasting your efforts on this one; the results say his condition is irreversible, therefore incurable. You should read it again and stop resisting the facts. The Megatron you know is gone, and will never return. If you want to blame someone, blame the Autobots. Or should I say thank them?" He turned to leave. "_I_ am Commander now. You must obey _me_. I'll do things better than what Megatron could do from now on."

Megatron finished eating when Starscream called him to follow, and he hurried after him for a chance for more goodies.

Soundwave and Hook exchanged mutual looks. This could not suffice. Something must be done, and the answer may be the device the Autobots hold in their possession.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Starscream didn't remember having flown so fast in his life, not even when his life had depended on it. But this time his speed was committed to causes as equally valuable as his existence: his supremacy, his deserved leadership, his destiny… Everything depended on some blasted Autobot device, a bad prank from fate or one very fortunate twist of fortune. It was up to him to decide.

Laser beams welcomed him as he entered The Ark's aerial space, his own fury mixing with the enraged sound of his turbines. Accursed Soundwave, may the second-class tape deck burn in the smelting pits… How had he dared to organize the Decepticon troops behind his back and guided them to attack the Autobots?

Starscream was the new leader, not Soundwave!

But Starscream would show the accursed communicator, he would show everyone. He still had an ace inside his cockpit.

Literally, an ace.

He opened his comm. link, targeting the hated Communications Officer.

"Very clever, Soundwave, or should I say very treacherous? As an expert on the matter, I applaud you."

Silence was the only response, but Starscream knew Soundwave was listening.

"However, you made a tactical mistake, and time has come for you to face the consequences of your pathetic insubordination. If you were so anxious to force the Autobots to give up their Intelligence Stealer, why didn't you bring the guest of honour?"

"_Starscream, stop! Current course of action not recommended!_"

But Soundwave's unusual outburst was not considered. Starscream's cockpit opened and a Walther P-38 pistol jumped happily out, transforming on his bipedal form as he landed.

"Oh wow, fireworks!" Megatron said with a big smile, glancing at the laser beams all around him.

Soundwave and the Constructicons hurried to cover the childish Decepticon leader, who seemed to be completely unaware of the danger around him and sneaked out.

From the sky, Starscream's radar spotted his target. He flew at full speed through the entrance of the Ark and found Wheeljack in Perceptor's lab, both Autobots working on what had to be the Intelligence Stealer.

Perceptor fell first, hit by two very accurate null ray shots by the Decepticon self-called new leader, who transformed in mid air. Wheeljack collapsed on his back, pinned to the floor by Starscream's foot. Next thing he knew he had the Seeker's arm-mounted cannons aimed at his face.

"I'll never tell you how to operate the Intelligence Stealer!" Wheeljack cried. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"Operate it?" Starscream asked with a smirk. "Foolish Autobot, I don't care how it works! I want it destroyed!"

Wheeljack's comm. link activated and Sunstreaker's voice could be heard. "Wheeljack, get your aft here with that device, whether you fixed it or not! Prime escaped from his playpen and he's with Megatron!"

"W…what? Are they fighting?"

"I'd wish! But no, first they were both fascinated with a dog with a puffy tail, and now… You're not going to believe this! They… they just signed a peace treaty!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ratchet was doing a scan of Grimlock to determine the progress of the integration when he received Prowl's transmission concerning the treaty as he had heard it from Sunstreaker. He groaned.

_This day keeps getting better and better. I swear, one day I am going to reformat Wheeljack into a toaster oven. At least then his slagging inventions won't backfire._

A beep indicated the completion of the scans, and he examined them. The results made him frown._ Integration at 87.25 percent. We're running out of time. Wheeljack had better have gotten that infernal contraption of his fixed. And once he's done, I'm going to dismantle it myself and plant a virus in the schematics just so we don't have this mess again! Then I'm going to strap down Prime myself and tell him that if he ever allows Wheeljack to create such an invention again, I'll reformat him into a station wagon!_

Ratchet forced himself to calm down and sighed. _For once, I hope the Decepticons manage to get their leader back. Then at least we can go back to normal._ This is getting too far out of hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Starscream and Wheeljack entered the Autobot's lounge to see a mix of Autobots and Decepticons standing around looking at Megatron and Optimus Prime. They were lying on their stomachs, finger-painting. The two leaders had paint splotches all over them. He spotted his trine and walked up to them. "What are they doing?" he asked.

"I gave them some of my paints to occupy them while we figure out what's going on," Sunstreaker answered, not realizing he answered Starscream.

"That's when they made this treaty," Skywarp added.

"You might want to talk to them," Thundercracker said, pointing. Starscream followed his finger to see Prowl and Soundwave, bent over a large paper that looked proportionate to them.

He walked over and took it out of Prowl's hands. "As Decepticon leader, I demand to see this." The peace treaty was written in paint, had very sloppy handwriting, and very... young syntax. It said:

**Autobots must play nice. Decepticons must stop being meanies. We'll leave Earth and go home. No taking someone else's stuff. Energon will be shared. And we'll take off the purple and red faces.**

It was also signed by both Optimus and Megatron.

"NO!" Starscream raged. "I will not listen to two incompetent, bumbling sparklings! This treaty holds no value! I am the leader of the Decepticons at this moment, and I am quite sure Optimus Prime holds no authority over the Autobots at this moment! This treaty is void." He added with finality. He didn't expect so many glares, even from his own soldiers. He didn't care; he had too much hatred to just to let the war end by two sparklings with finger paint.

Unfazed by his outbreak, Megatron raised a piece of parchment that had red, white, blue, and purple splotches on it "Look Starscream," he grinned broadly and innocently, "I made a picture of you! See? You're flying in the sky like you love to do!"

Starscream's resolve broke a little. "Just where are we to go? Cybertron barely supports life and there's no planet like Earth with its rich resources. And "No taking someone else's stuff"? We're Decepticons! We steal to make a living! You expect us to buy stuff now?" He scoffed. During the rant, no one noticed Starscream carefully sub-spacing the artwork.

Optimus pointed accusingly at him. "You're stealing Meggy's picture. Give it back!"

Starscream widened his optics at the outburst but soon glared at Optimus and folded his arms. "No I'm not, he gave it to me, you dolt. And anyway, this 'treaty' of yours..." he said, holding the piece of paper between his finger and thumb as if it were dirty, "is a joke. Do you expect _me_ and everyone to listen to this? Heh." Starscream looked at the paper with a contemptuous smirk. "'Decepticons must stop being meanies'," he read in a mock voice. "Are you serious? I cannot believe you even included this here, let alone thought of the 'peace treaty' in the first place. The war won't stop as far as I'm concerned. And Megatron – why you ever agreed to sign this is a mystery. No wait, I know: because you're an idiot like him! Looks like it's all down to me to solve this little problem, and that's to destroy this treaty."

Starscream aimed a null ray at the paper. Optimus and Megatron both jumped to their feet and made sounds of protest, about to intercept Starscream but were stopped by the null ray jabbing at the paper.

"Ah, ah, ah," sounded Starscream and shook his head. He looked like a crook threatening an innocent hostage. "Any of you two move and the treaty gets it."

The two bots tensed where they were. Starscream smirked. "Good sparklings. If you do what I say, I won't shoot. Got it?" They nodded together. "Now that we've established that, first things first..." Starscream re-directed his aim at Wheeljack. "That device must be destroyed. Even though I appreciate what it's done for me I can't allow any chances that it could reverse these two dunderheads' conditions back to normal. I'd hate to have my leadership taken away so soon."

Wheeljack moved the device behind him, blocking the path of the barrel. "No way would I let you destroy our only chance of bringing Prime back. You'd have to go through me first."

"And us," added Cliffjumper and stepped in front of Wheeljack with several other Autobots in defiance.

Starscream tightened his fist. "Step in line then. I'll go through all of you."

On one side of Starscream, there were sounds of laser rifles being drawn. Starscream turned his head – the other Decepticons aimed, not at the Autobots, but at him.

"I'm afraid we cannot let you do this either, Starscream," said Hook. "We hope to bring Megatron back as well; you destroying what we need is not an option."

"Consequences: Deadly," said Soundwave.

"Megatron's a way better leader than you'll ever be, Starstump!" joined Rumble. "Well, he was..."

Starscream's expression took on one of fury. "Have you all gone completely haywire? Megatron is gone! He's never coming back. Just look at him. Is that what you call your leader? You're all fools! He's incapable of any kind of command. I am next in line to lead. You should obey _me_!"

Starscream retreated further from the opposing sides, his null ray cannon still aimed at the device. It was a strange stand-off between one individual and two groups of several. The question hanging in the air was who would shoot first, not who would be shot. Starscream scowled. Just then, the door slid open, and Ratchet and Grimlock walked in on this three-way conflict.

"What in Cybertron is going on here?" Ratchet asked them all, alarmed. "If you call this a peace treaty, I'd hate to see what a general meeting is like."

"Starscream wants to blow up that doohickey device you got there," answered Ramjet, who was closest to Ratchet. "The thing is, while that may stop you getting your Prime back to normal somehow, it will also stop us from getting Megatron back to normal. Hook and Soundwave figure that device is the key to what we both want, and our Air Commander isn't exactly who we're voting for right now. Pick a side, as long as it isn't 'Screamer's."

"Thanks for the tip," said Ratchet.

He and Grimlock stepped over to their faction, not intending to join in pointing their weapons at the unfortunate Seeker. They came to Wheeljack behind the defending Autobots.

"Looks like you two came at a bad time, Ratchet," said Wheeljack. "This is getting us nowhere to curing Prime. What's Grimlock's status?"

"Worse. His new mind's integration has gone up to 92.75 percent. We're running out of time, Wheeljack. Haven't you fixed your device yet?"

"No, I'm sorry, Ratchet. I couldn't find a way to defrag the thing after installing the reverse mechanism. It looks like..." Wheeljack lowered his head. "It looks like we won't be getting Optimus back. And all because of me."

"Wheeljack..." said Ratchet in a soft tone.

At their side Grimlock held his chin as he stared at the device on the floor, then his optics widened and he knelt down to it. "Defragging it, of course; that must be the answer. Impurities are disrupting the reverse mechanism needed to revert Prime's and Megatron's missing cognitive abilities, I'm sure of it. Ah ha, as I suspected," Grimlock said, having opened a panel and examined what was inside quickly.

Wheeljack scratched the back of his head and said: "I knew that."

Grimlock closed the panel and stood up. "I'm sure you did," he said. "But _I_ know that some kind of purifying element is needed to abolish the impurities; and a null ray blast would be the perfect solution."

"How would that help? A null ray can only freeze mechanical and electrical objects," said Ratchet.

"Yes, but its freezing effect paradoxically removes anomalies by way of neutralizing the neurons and protons, thus becoming a sort of cleaning-up of the system affected. Rather ironic for a weapon, which is meant to damage; which leads me to deduce that it is not a weapon at all, at least not for killing."

Ratchet and Wheeljack glanced at each other for a moment. "How do you know that, Grimlock?" asked Wheeljack.

"I am quite familiar with a number of weapons, having inspected them thoroughly and numerously, especially the null ray as I was hit by it enough times to feel its results." Grimlock paused. "Odd, I do not recall ever being hit by a null ray, yet I think I do."

"Hmm." Ratchet thought for a moment. "Grimlock must have gained Megatron's knowledge and pieces of memories, not Prime's. Now we know how to fix the Intelligence Stealer."

"Getting help from the Decepticon leader's own knowledge. Now _that's_ ironic," Wheeljack said.

"No time for talk," Ratchet said. "We have to get it fixed now, or else Grimlock, Megatron and Optimus will permanently stay the way they are for good. The hard part is getting the null ray to hit its mark."

"Starscream's willing to co-operate by the looks of it," Wheeljack said.

"It's not that simple," Grimlock said. "He has his null rays set to destroy rather than paralyze. We must change it to the right setting before firing."

"But how are we going to do that?" said Ratchet.

"I have an idea," said Grimlock, looking around. "Now where is Mirage?"

Meanwhile, Starscream stood his ground, seeming like a cornered animal.

"Come now, Starscream," Hook said, mock friendly. "Put away your weapons. You don't want to be blown to pieces, do you? In which case, my gestalt team would have much fun reconstructing you as a work droid."

"You shut up!" returned Starscream. "You're all making a big mistake."

"Reviving our leader to his full glory, a mistake? You've got your logic chips mixed up with your ego. Give it up."

"Not while I have this chance!"

Suddenly, something yanked and gripped Starscream's arm to the side to his surprise and everyone's confusion.

"W-What the –?" Starscream uttered.

At first he could see nothing of whatever it was that held him, but then a blue and white body formed behind gold lines.

"You! Unhand me, you –"

There was a bellow from Starscream's other side; Megatron had bolted and was about to knock him down. A hard punch to Mirage's face made him release his arm, making Starscream free to activate his thrusters to fly out of harm's way. Megatron collided with Mirage.

From above, Starscream said: "Very bad move, Megatron. Now say goodbye to your treaty!"

Before he could destroy it, a long burst of fire from Grimlock's mouth scorched him from below, and set alight the paper in his hand. Starscream cried out and dropped the burning treaty.

"_Nooo_!" Optimus yelled with one hand outstretched as if to catch it.

Quicker than expected of a Dinobot, Grimlock transformed to his humanoid form and grabbed Starscream's legs, pulled him down and trapped him in a bear hug.

Starscream struggled in vain against the thick arms, kicking Grimlock's thighs to no effect. "Let go of me, you stupid oaf!"

"You are not in a position to tell me what to do," Grimlock said, causing Starscream to stop resisting in surprise of hearing the intelligent voice. "And I am most certainly not a stupid oaf. Now to the point at hand." Grimlock then proceeded to adjusting the setting of Starscream's null ray despite the Seeker's useless protests.

"When did the Dinobot learn how to speak like that?" Skywarp asked no-one in particular.

"It seems he has Megatron's intelligence," Soundwave answered, who had scanned Grimlock's mental state.

The unknowing members of both factions looked equally astonished and perplexed by Grimlock's new character.

Grimlock had set the null ray to paralyze and aimed the arm to which it was attached to at the device. "Wheeljack, bring forth the Intelligence Stealer," Grimlock commanded.

Wheeljack did so through parting Autobots and left it on the floor a few metres away in front of Grimlock.

"What is it that you're planning?" the Seeker said. "You're going to make me do what I was going to do in the first place?"

"Not exactly," Grimlock replied. "You're going to help us."

Starscream began to chuckle. "Aren't you forgetting something? Only I can activate the null ray by my will alone. You can't make me shoot, buffoon. Your efforts are a waste of time."

Grimlock seemed stumped by this. "Hm, you've got me there. But I do remember that you are able to detach your null ray cannons and use them freehand too, am I right? Since time is of the essence, I'll test it out myself."

By a combination of tugging and shaking Grimlock managed to remove the null ray amid Starscream's squeaks.

"Return that to me at once!" Starscream struggled again.

"I'm afraid not," said Grimlock. "Commencing fire." He took one shot at the device; electricity swam all over it. "We must wait a few minutes before the effects wear off," he said to the nod of Wheeljack.

"I will not accept this!" yelled Starscream, and turned on his thrusters at high power, creating a fiery blaze.

Grimlock let go with a cry; Starscream kicked him back and zoomed straight for the device, but several laser fire hit him off course, and he crashed into the wall over the Autobots' heads. Several of the Decepticons' laser rifles were leaking thin smoke from their barrels.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and fix that thing," demanded one of them as if downing their Air Commander was nothing to be surprised over.

Wheeljack nodded and hurried to his device to set its reverse function. "Grimlock, grab Optimus and Megatron so I can hit you all at once."

"Roger," Grimlock said, and went to a bewildered-looking Optimus. "Come, Optimus. It is time to return you to your original self."

"W-What's going on? What about the peace treaty?" asked Optimus with uncertainty.

"I'm afraid there will be no peace treaty. But you must come with me right now." Grimlock offered his hand. "Don't worry, it'll be all right."

Optimus obediently took it and allowed himself to be led to where Megatron was. The grey mech was on his haunches and was staring at the blackened shreds of paper on the floor. He didn't seem to notice the two's presence.

"Megatron?" addressed Grimlock. "We must go. There is no time to waste."

Megatron didn't respond or move. He kept staring at the destroyed treaty. "Treaty gone," Megatron muttered through pouted lips.

Like a child fixed upon one thing in consumed disappointment Megatron left no easy response to defuse his mood. But time was running out for Grimlock. After a moment, Optimus let go of Grimlock's hand and went to stand beside Megatron.

"It'll be all right, Meggy. Grimlock says so."

Megatron looked up at Optimus, pouted lips still in place. "But I wanted us to be friends."

"I know, me too. But... we'll still be friends anyway. Just with no paper."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Come on, we gotta do something. I don't know what but Grimlock needs our help."

Megatron stood up and smiled. "Okay."

"Excellent. Now, if you'll both come this way," Grimlock directed.

The two mechs followed the Dinobot to a space before the Intelligence Stealer.

"Is it ready, Wheeljack?" Grimlock asked.

Wheeljack pressed the last few buttons before saying: "Yes, Grimlock, it's all green. Get ready to be back to your old self again. It's a shame you can't stay this way; we could really use someone of your calibre."

"Yes, a shame. But be that as it may, I promised to help you, and it's a sacrifice that has to be made. I'll still be the Grimlock you know at least. Now activate it."

Wheeljack nodded. "Activating."

A thick beam of light hit the three in front of it. After a bright flash enveloped them and disappeared they seemed to look around with new, confused optics.

"What's going on here?" Megatron spoke first. "Why am I in the Autobot base?"

"Uh – Megatron?" Optimus said as if coming out of a deep recharge. "Grimlock? What are you doing here? The last I remember is... getting hit by something. Then the rest is a blur."

"I, Grimlock, can explain," said Grimlock in his deep-throated voice. He scratched his head. "Er – I forget."

"Well, it looks like Grimlock's back to his normal self, as the two of you evidently are as well," Ratchet said, coming forward. "It's good to have you back, Optimus."

"Yeah, welcome back," said Bumblebee, grinning.

"I was getting tired of babysitting you," called Sideswipe.

"Back to normal?" Optimus said. It took him a second to understand. "So, Wheeljack's invention struck me. And you found a way to reverse its effects."

"Not without Grimlock's assistance," said Wheeljack.

"That's what happened to me? I'll make you all pay," growled Megatron.

"Hold on, Megatron," cut in Scrapper. "For today you and the Decepticons owe them thanks."

Megatron glared at Scrapper. "And why should I?"

"Because without their help you wouldn't be back to the leader you are now."

"And we'd be stuck with Starscream as the new leader," said Frenzy in a disapproved tone toward the idea.

"Speaking of Starscream," remarked Thundercracker, "he tried to prevent the Autobots from bringing you back."

"Starscream: Guilty of treason," Soundwave intoned.

"Not to mention he had fun treating you like a sparkling around the Nemesis," Skywarp added.

On hearing all this Megatron stiffened, tightened his fists and narrowed his optics into sharp slits. "Where is that wretched scrapheap?"

The Decepticons pointed together in the direction where Starscream had landed, and the Autobots parted a neat path to the Seeker, who was on the floor looking dazed. Starscream supported himself with two hands. When he saw Megatron glowing with fury, he immediately attempted an innocently surprised expression.

"Why, Megatron – y-you're cured. What a great miracle."

"Yes, I bet you think so, Starscream," Megatron said in contempt. "Especially after trying to sabotage my return."

Starscream picked himself up shakily, whether out of injury or fear. "T-That was a mistake – a foolish mistake. I never should have done what I did. But you must understand; it was for the good of the Decepticons. If I had succeeded in destroying the contraption, then Prime would have been redundant, leaving the Autobots leaderless; but the Decepticons would not with me in charge. It was a winning formula."

"Only for you," Megatron said. He raised his fusion cannon and fired.

Starscream went down once again with an agonised cry. Megatron strode over to the smoking body and dragged the Seeker by the scruff to the centre of the room and tossed him on the floor. Megatron then turned to the Intelligence Stealer and, in quick, short steps, went and took it, ignoring the Autobots who backed away from him. He re-set the machine, seeming to know how to operate it, and then aimed it at Starscream. His finger hovered over the red button.

"Now let's see how you fare with having your intelligence stolen, so to speak," Megatron said.

Starscream looked up in horror and lifted an arm in defence. "No, please, Megatron – have mercy, I beg of you!"

Megatron's lip twitched in disgust. "You don't deserve it." He pushed the button.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Decepticons and Autobots stood opposite each other, the latter inside the Ark's entrance and the former outside. Optimus and Megatron stood ahead of their respective groups, and faced each other calmly.

"I suppose I should thank your Autobots, Prime, reluctant though I am," Megatron said. "But know that it is only for my recovery, and not for any sort of compassion or sympathy directed at me."

"I do not expect anything of the kind from you, Megatron," Optimus said. "But today we settle our differences; there'll be no fighting, and you'll leave peacefully, until the next time we meet."

"Agreed. And when we do, I'll show no mercy. Remember, we're not friends."

Optimus arched a questioning optic but said: "Understood."

"_Megatrooon_!" said a whiny, high-pitched voice. "When are we gonna go? I'm bored! And I'm hungry too!"

"Not now, Starscream," Megatron growled at the Seeker at his side, who was looking at him with pleading optics.

"But I want to go now! I don't like this place, and you're talking too long with that guy. What's the hold up?"

Megatron sighed heavily and subspaced a can of energon goodies. Starscream went straight for it, arms outstretched, but was held back by Megatron grasping his forehead. Starscream continued to reach for the can.

"Give it to me – it's mine, it's mine!"

Instead of giving it to him Megatron pushed Starscream hard enough to make him fall on his rear, and then tossed the can to Skywarp. Skywarp clumsily caught it.

"Skywarp," Megatron said, "keep him entertained."

"W-Why me?" Skywarp said in hopelessness.

"He is your brother, isn't he?" Megatron smirked. "Decepticons, we leave now." Without another word he left the ground, with the Decepticons following suit.

In the air there was a loud struggle between Skywarp and Starscream over the energon goodies, Skywarp telling a refusing Starscream that he couldn't eat the energon all at once. The squabble faded into the distance.

"Don't tell me _I_ was like that," Optimus said to Ratchet beside him.

Ratchet grinned. "Oh, no. You were a perfectly obedient sparkling."

"Hey, watch it," Optimus said to Ratchet's chuckles.

"But it's good that you're back, Optimus," Ratchet said. "Now everything's back to normal. Thank goodness. I've had enough of this craziness for the past day or two."

"Then I propose we get back inside and forget about this whole ordeal. I could use some relaxation myself. Autobots, let's have a round of energon in the Rec room."

The Autobots cheered to that and started to make their way to the Rec room, relaxed now.

"And we should get rid of that Intelligence Stealer which caused all the trouble in the first place," Ratchet huffed, directing his words at Wheeljack.

Wheeljack submitted. "Okay, okay, I'll throw it away. It won't harm another spark, I promise."

"It'd better not, or else I'll see to its dismantlement personally."

The two mechs walked ahead of Optimus, who paused to look behind at Grimlock when they passed him. The T-Rex was staring forward, strangely still.

"Grimlock?" said Optimus, appearing at his side. "Is something wrong?"

There was a pause before Grimlock said: "No, nothing wrong, Optimus."

"Well, okay, if you're sure. It's been a long day. Come inside and have an energon cube."

"Okay, maybe later."

Optimus tilted his head a little at Grimlock's odd behaviour, but thought it was due to some after-effects from the Intelligence Stealer. There were no signs of injury or pain to cause alarm. Perhaps Grimlock needed some time to collect his thoughts. "Right. When you're ready, come inside, and maybe have a check-up with Ratchet, just in case. I'll see you later." Optimus patted Grimlock's back twice before turning into the Ark's entrance.

When Grimlock was alone he turned around. "I, Grimlock, don't need any check-up. _I_ will be next leader of Autobots when Optimus Prime least expects it. I, Grimlock, am king. _Ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa_!"

Loud, heavy footsteps preceded the arrival of Grimlock's Dinobot brothers. They stopped in front of him.

"Grimlock want to join Dinobots in energon feast?" asked Slag.

Grimlock blinked and said: "I, Grimlock, _am_ hungry. Leadership take-over can wait."

"What Grimlock talking about?" said Sludge, confused.

"Nothing that you understand. I'm going to eat. Coming?" Grimlock said.

The Dinobots nodded and followed him in the direction of the Rec room. Thoughts of betrayal were quite forgotten.


End file.
